Partying with the Snakes
by DracoMalfoy94
Summary: Rose heads to the Slytherin Common Room for her cousin's birthday and has to hang around with his best friend. Maybe Scorpius Malfoy isn't as bad as she thought. [Sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries.]


The party was in full flow as Rose approached the Slytherin Common Room. The bass was thudding and reverberating down the cold, dark corridor and as she got closer she noticed that the door was kept ajar with someone's shoe.

Inside, the stone walls were lit up with different colours and as they hit the window that looked out under the lake, Rose couldn't help but wonder what the merpeople might be thinking about this.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a drawling voice greeted her, the owner placing a pale hand on Rose's arm. Rose turned to see her cousin's best mate.

"It's my cousin's birthday party. Of course I came Malfoy. Now let go of my arm before I have to hex you."

"Don't be like that Weasley," Scorpius said, slurring his words slightly. "Lighten up. It's a party. It's time to have fun!"

Rose stiffened. "I know how to have fun," she said coldly.

"Sure you do Weasel. Now, here," Scorpius grabbed a glass that was full of an amber liquid. "Drink up."

Rose hesitated, and in the moment that she did Scorpius was laughing again. "It's one drink. It's not going to kill you Weasley. Al's probably on his 6th or 7th by now," he laughed again, gesturing to where a dark-haired boy with glasses was dancing wildly on a table.

Rose rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "Oh Merlin," she muttered, taking the glass from Scorpius and downing the firewhisky.

"Now come on," Scorpius said. "There's a game happening shortly that Al wants to play. Hey Al! Come on, it's game time!"

Rose followed apprehensively, unsure as to what she was getting herself into. Walking past another stand with drinks, she snatched one up knocking back the liquid.

"That's more like it Weasley!"

Scorpius led Rose to where a group of 5th year students were sitting around an empty bottle, talking quietly amongst themselves. As Scorpius sat, pulling Rose down next to him, a girl with dark blonde hair looked up and noticing Rose raised her eyebrows, looking enquiringly at Scorpius.

"Weasley meet Ruby. Ruby, this is Al's cousin. She's the Ravenclaw one."

"Pleasure," Ruby responded.

Al stumbled over and collapsed on the other side of Scorpius. He grabbed a bottle from the sofa behind them and took a swig from it, grinning.

"The birthday boy is here! Let's play!"

Al lent forward, spinning the bottle. It landed on a petite, dark-haired girl with grey eyes. Al's face lit up and he knelt, angling his face towards her. She laughed, moving her head out of reach.

"A bit presumptuous aren't we Mr Potter?"

Al reached forward, grabbing the girl's top gently and the two engaged in a brief snog. Separating, the girl then spun the bottle.

It landed on a tall, handsome fifth year, that Rose vaguely recognised as Joshua Zabini from prefect meetings.

"Yes or No?" The girl asked, glaring at him as though daring him to say the wrong answer.

"No, Kelsey." As he said this, Kelsey grabbed one of the shot glasses that Rose hadn't noticed until now. After taking the shot, she removed her top.

"Truth or Dare?"

At this point, Rose felt bewildered. "Um.. Malfoy?"

"Yes Weasley," he drawled.

"What game are we playing? I don't know the rules."

"Welcome to Slytherin parties Weasley. But to put it simply. You spin the bottle. Who ever it lands on has to decide whether to snog you or not. If they do, that's it. If they don't, then you have to take a shot and remove a piece of clothing. You then get them to choose truth or dare."

Rose looked down at what she was wearing. Scorpius' eyes followed her motion.

He smirked. "Bet you're wishing you were wearing more."

Rose flushed. When she had dressed for the party, she didn't think she'd be stripping. She had a dark blue halter neck dress on that shimmered softly in the changing lights. She had shoes and her knickers on. Three items of clothing between her and her loss of dignity. She wasn't remotely drunk enough for this. She quickly reached for one of the firewhisky bottles and had two large gulps. The liquid burned her throat and she spluttered a bit, before drinking some more.

The bottle landed on Rose. Looking across at the prefect, she shrugged and knelt across kissing him gently. Then she spun the bottle.

It landed on Scorpius. _Of course, _though Rose. _Flipping Malfoy. Who else?_

"Yes or no?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Scorpius smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Nope."

Rose took a shot and shuddered. She unlaced her converse and placed them next to her. Smirking triumphantly at Scorpius she was surprised to see he almost looked a little disappointed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Rose trailed off. She wasn't very good at coming up with dares and she didn't think the standard Ravenclaw ones would cut it with the Slytherins.

"Write a love letter to Professor Chang." Ruby inputted.

Scorpius scowled. "You're helping _her_, Ruby?"

Rose grinned. She waved her wand and a quill, some ink and parchment appeared. "Start writing Malfoy. And we'll be checking it's sufficient!"

The game continued, Rose steadily drinking more alcohol to try and ease her nerves.

"Your name is funny!"

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "Why's that Weasley?"

"'Cos rubies are red and you're green." Rose giggled.

"Right Weasley, come on. You've had enough." An arm tried to pull her up to standing but she wrapped her legs around her cousin, grounding her.

"The game is still going!"

"Weasley, you're completely off your face, you've only got that dress left and there's no official end to the game anyway. Now come on!" Malfoy pulled her up and she stumbled, knocking into him.

"Your eyes are pretty," Rose murmured softly.

Scorpius flushed slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement. "Come on Weasley."

"Bye Al," Rose waved cheerily, her knickers dangling from her wrist. "Bye Ruby, bye Slytherin prefect, bye random Slytherin, bye another random - oomph."

Scorpius, fed up of Rose's rambling, started walking towards the common room door, hand firmly gripping Rose's arm. In her intoxicated state, Rose stumbled and tripped as she tried to keep up with the blond Slytherin's pace.

"What's the hurry Malfoy?" Rose grumbled as she struggled to catch up.

Scorpius turned, his eyes blazing.

"Weasley you're unbelievable. You come to Al's party which is absolutely fine but then you get so drunk that you can't even make sensible decisions or get back to your dormitory yourself. You're snogging every single person when the bottle lands on you and you're sitting there in a dress that is barely there with your knickers on your wrist."

Rose frowned, her lips puckering. "I didn't realise it was such a problem, me coming. But _you_ invited me to play the game. And _you_ are the one that told me I had to leave. I could have found my own way back."

"Really, Weasley? You can barely stand upright on your own," Scorpius said condescendingly.

Rose wrenched her arm from Scorpius' grip. "I'll be fine. Now go back to your stupid party and leave me be." Rose huffed these last words and made to storm off past Scorpius. As she did, she tripped and her mind panicked as she fell. She braced, shutting her eyes, expecting to hit the floor but she landed softly.

"Malfoy?"

There was an audible sigh as Rose opened her eyes to find stormy grey meeting her own. Her breath caught slightly; objectively she knew Malfoy was attractive but until that moment she'd never let herself think about it. His alabaster skin was flushed slightly; his hair, similar in colour to his father's, was unkempt, looking as though he'd just got out of bed or stepped off a broom. She raised her hand, almost subconsciously, brushing her fingers along his jaw.

"Weasley," his jaw tensed, his voice sounded strained, reserved.

"Malfoy," Rose whispered back, almost breathlessly.

The next thing Rose knew was the cold, stone wall was against her back; toned arms either side of her; large, calloused hands with their palms flat against the wall; his heady scent filling her nostrils, clouding her mind.

"Rose," Scorpius growled softly, his eyes like molten silver as they bored into her own.

She couldn't speak but she must have given a small grunt or other noise of assent; his lips were on hers, her heart was pounding, it was just… she roped her fingers through his hair, pulling him in towards her, deepening the kiss. She could taste butterbeer, somewhere in the back of her mind surprise registered, but his tongue was overpowering her senses, and she let instinct take over; being lost in the moment.

A clanging echoed down the entrance passageway; Rose and Scorpius jumped apart, Rose seeing stars, having knocked her head against the wall as she and Scorpius untangled their limbs. Looking towards the sound, a large figure shrouded in shadow was stumbling, knocking into suits of armour as it staggered towards them.

"Bloody Albus Potter," Scorpius said under his breath, bitterly, recognising the figure before Rose.

"Rosie, Scorp, you're both still- what are you two doing?" Al's bloodshot eyes looked crazed, flickering between Scorpius' rumpled shirt and his cousin's rosy cheeks and worried look.

"Nothing," both responded, looking guiltily at the dark haired boy.

Al continued to look between them, unsure about the situation in front of him, his judgement clouded by alcohol.

"Er...okay," he said, perplexed. "Rosie, you should probably head back to Ravenclaw now," he nodded a few times, muttering under his breath unintelligibly. "We'll see you tomorrow," he grabbed Scorpius' arm to steady himself as he swung round and headed back towards the Slytherin common room.

"Sorry," Scorpius mouthed at Rose, allowing himself to be pulled after Al. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, _Rose._"

He hoped that by using her first name, a message would be sent, that Rose would find meaning in, that she'd know it wasn't just about a drunken kiss, at least not for him.

Rose smiled involuntarily, biting her lip to try and stop a beam radiating across her face. She hesitated, waiting to see if Scorpius would turn around, then shook her head slightly as though to clear her jumble of thoughts and headed into the main dungeon corridors, treading softly to avoid detection.


End file.
